Dangerously In Love
by NedRecks
Summary: Milano wants to find her purpose. Who cares about her? Who knows who she is? And what is she to everyone? Being escorted by the two Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, a dangerous situation between destruction and judgement, Hm?


Escorted to Hueco Mundo wasn't what I'd expect from today. It was more like I being force to be something I'm not. I'm only human with a knowledge of hollows and soulreapers. I understand now why they fight and what they don't like about each other. But what does it have to with a mere mortal like me? I was poorly escorted by two high rank espada. On my left, stood a short white pale skinned espada that looked as if he was crying. His teal linings made him look like a clown and his mask shaped of a broken helmet. On my right, a tall muscular stand over six feet tall with sky blue hair and what had seemed to me be like a broken jaw on his lower right jaw area. And we are standing infront of another man who sat on top of a throne above, he appeared to be Sosuke Aizen, a traitor of the Soul Society. Aizen looked at me, glancing at me from head to toe. I stared him down, til he had said something.

" Why don't you tell us what your name is?" Aizen asked, looking down at me.

" Why should I?" I snapped back at him.

Pale skin turned and looked at me," You will watch your tone and address him as Lord Aizen." He told me sternly.

Before things could get worse Aizen said," Ulquiorra please, it's allright. She'll learn some manners soon enough."

Ulquiorra bowed," Yes my lord."

Aizen suddenly appeared in front of me, towering over me." I don't like repeating myself." He warned me.

I sighed," Milano." I said but it wasn't loud enough.

" Excuse me, what did you say?" He heard me.

" My name is Milano, Lord Aizen." I repeated.

" Milano, huh? Well I'm sure you've met your lovely escorts." That gave the both of them to introduce themselves.

Pale skin spoke first," Ulquiorra Cifer, fourth espada of Aizen's Army."

Then muscules," Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sixth espada of Aizen's Army." His deep dark deadly voice sent chills down my spine.

" Now Milano, I know you are wondering why you are here. I know something inside you that you don't know. It could be a big use to me for my army of arrancars."

" I'm human not an arrancar my lord." Ugh, I hate saying it so much!

" Maybe not, but I have studied your abilities to see hollows and soul reapers. That requires some spiritual pressure there."

" And?"

" So that means not only you are human it means you are something else beside that, Milano."

" Well what am I?"

" I'm not sure but it's best if you get to know Hueco Mundo for awhile. Ulquiorra, you'll be in charge of making sure she is being fed. And Grimmjow, you'll be her bodyguard."

" Yeah yeah whatever." Grimmjow responded, leaving with his arms folded behind his neck.

" Grimmjow wait, you must wait for her. She is your responsibility now."

Grimmjow sucked his teeth," Hurry up woman."

" I'm coming." I bowed to Aizen before leaving, I almost forgot too.

We were walking a long ass hallway to my room. Everything was white, no colors. I wonder how do you make white by the way? The floors, the walls, even the ceiling. I was quiet the whole way and so was he. Maybe I should say something to him.

" So, Grimmjow?"

" Yeah?"

" How old are you?"

" None of your business woman."

" I can tell you how old I am?"

Grimmjow glared at me like do I really care? " Here we are, woman." We were there at the entrance of my room," Ulquiorra will be here shortly with your meal."

"Okay!" I said cheerfuly.

" And please stay in your room."

" Sure whatever." I don't know what was it but I felt totally comfortable around him than Ulquiorra. It felt like I have known him for so long that it didn't bother me. I went into my room shutting the door behind me. As I said before everything was completely white! My bed , couch , and stupid everything! I flopped on my bed, laying across it. I will never return to the world of the living again, my home is here now and forever.

Three whole friggin' hours waiting for Ulquiorra, the one that told me to address Aizen as Lord Aizen. He came only twenty-five minutes later with an arrancar rolling in a tray full of food.

" I'll be back in an hour. If you have not eaten I will tie you up and make you eat it." Ulquiorra said.

" Wait hold on." I said before he turned to walk away.

He stopped in his tracks," What is it?"

" I was hoping you could tell me why am I here?" I asked, shyly.

" I cannot answer your question. I'll ask Lord Aizen for you if you like."

I blinked twice of his kindness," Really? Oh thank you, Ulquiorra."

" Don't mention it." I guess he's not all that bad as he appears to be. At first, I thought he was one of those bossy people but I guessed wrong. An hour later, I ate all that food that was on the tray. I had to or else I was gonna be forced by Ulquiorra. I wonder what would that be like being tied up, and food forced down your mouth...ehh. When his arrancar came and took the tray, Ulquiorra closed the door as he walked in, making sure that no ones hears us. He leaned against the door folding his arms, staring at me with his emotionless face.

" So how'd did it go? What did he say?"

" I didn't say when I was going to ask Lord Aizen, Milano." He said but I frowned as if I was being made fun of. I didn't know but he did say he'd ask...earlier the better, right?

" Then why are you still here?" I got smart if he didn't ask Aizen then why was he still here? Why hadn't he leave yet? There's no other reason why he should be here or is there?

" I need to make sure you're on the right mind."

" For what?" I asked, confused.

" For Lord Aizen and only him. Who does your power belong to?"

" Me myself and I."

" Answer these questions correctly."

" Let me ask you this, why are you here? You realize Aizen is just using you."

" We are his army."

" So you don't care if you are being tossed aside as trash?"

Ulquiorra glared at me," For one thing I am not trash trash."

" Excuse me? Did I hear you right? Did you just call me 'trash'?"

" Yes such as trash as you are shouldn't be here. This will be the first time I've questioned Lord Aizen's judgement. And I believe he has made a mistake. I felt no such spiritual prssure within you just a beating heart."

" Maybe you should look harder, inside of me is someone who doesn't want to be here because she doesn't want to work some devil who betrayed the Soul Society! Why don't you look inside yourself? You might find a heart and a brain!"

Ulquiorra grasped a hold of my neck, lifting me above the floor." Respect your superiors." I couldn't speak he was cutting off my oxygen, my eyes began to roll on the back of my head. Seeing this as my reaction he released me, I went down trying to catch my breath, I gasped for air. Ulquiorra's feet was all I could see my vision was kind of blurry, I tried getting up as my vision started to come a little clearer. I walked out of the room, finding my way by feeling on the walls. I got as far away as possible, pulling up my knees to my chest sitting against the wall.

" Ay," a voice called, it was definitely Grimmjow.

" Leave me alone, Grimmjow."

" What are you doing on the floor?"

" It's none of your concern, you wouldn't care."

" What if I did?"


End file.
